chicago_franchisefandomcom-20200213-history
The Sky Is Falling
Summary The firehouse is on high alert when mysterious threats begin to emerge throughout Chicago. The situation turns dire when news of a mass shooting brings members of squad and truck into the middle of a dangerous and harrowing scene. Lt. Casey works diligently to investigate the missing money from the fundraiser for the victims of the recent tornado. Meanwhile, Jimmy agrees to represent the firehouse in the first annual "Battle of the Badges" boxing match against the 21st district police department and Chili's erratic behavior continues to be a major issue for her ambulance partner, Brett. Cast Main Cast * Jesse Spencer as Lieutenant Matthew Casey * Taylor Kinney as Lieutenant Kelly Severide * Monica Raymund as Firefighter Gabriela Dawson * Kara Killmer as Paramedic Sylvie Brett * David Eigenberg as Firefighter Christopher Herrmann * Dora Madison Burge as Paramedic Jessica "Chili" Chilton * Yuri Sardarov as Firefighter Brian "Otis" Zvonecek * Joe Minoso as Firefighter Joe Cruz * Christian Stolte as Firefighter Randy "Mouch" McHolland * Steven R. McQueen as Firefighter Jimmy Borrelli * Eamonn Walker as Battalion Chief Wallace Boden Guest Stars * Brian Tee as Doctor Ethan Choi * Liza J. Bennett as DHS Agent Alex Ward * Barbara Eve Harris as Commander Emma Crowley * Armand Schultz as Alderman Colin Becks * Randy Flagler as Firefighter Harold Capp * Amy Morton as Desk Sergeant Trudy Platt * Jon Seda as Detective Antonio Dawson Co-Stars * Emily Berman as Jen Brenner * Anthony Ferraris as Squad 3 Driver Tony Ferraris * DuShon Brown as Connie * Steve Chikerotis as District Chief Steve Walker * Sam Poretta as Paramedic Chief Hatcher * Steve Wojtas as SWAT Leader Carson Hicks * Doug McDade as DHS Superior * Wardell Clark as Security Guard * Darian Tene as Screaming Woman * Clayton Louis as Alderman's Aide * Robin Robinson as TV Anchor * Andy John Roesgen as TV Anchor * Brandon Markell Holmes as Young Man * Patrick Gannon as Asthmatic Victim * Angelica Roque as Paramedic Crew * Michael Brandt as Creator * Derek Haas as Creator * Dick Wolf as Executive Producer * Matt Olmstead as Executive Producer * Danielle Gelber as Executive Producer * Michael Brandt as Executive Producer * Derek Haas as Executive Producer * Joe Chappelle as Executive Producer * Arthur W. Forney as Executive Producer * Peter Jankowski as Executive Producer * Andrea Newman as Co-Executive Producer * Michael Gilvary as Co-Executive Producer * Sarah Kucserka as Co-Executive Producer * Veronica West as Co-Executive Producer * Carla Corwin as Supervising Producer * Tim Deluca as Supervising Producer * Todd Arnow as Producer * Jonathan Strauss as Co-Producer * Ian McCulloch as Consulting Producer * Jayson Crothers as Director Of Photography * Craig Jackson as Production Designer * Etienne des Lauriers as Editor * Atli Örvarsson as Music * Jonathan Strauss as Casting * Claire Simon as Casting * Lynn Kressel as Original Casting * Tiller Russell as Executive Story Editor * Michael A. O'Shea as Story Editor * Jill Weinberger as Story Editor Background information and Notes Category:Chicago Fire episodes Category:Episodes